guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Setlist in Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s
The following is the setlist for Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80's. It was only released for the PlayStation 2. Set list Bold designates master track } ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="70" | Year ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Song title ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Artist ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="150" | Master recording? ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="150" | Appeared On GH Smash Hits ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="150" | Tier |- | 1989 || "18 and Life" || Skid Row || || || 1.51. Opening Licks Encore |- | 1988 || "Nothin' But a Good Time" || Poison || || || 5.15. Relentless Riffs |- | 1984 || "Ballroom Blitz" || Krokus || || || 4.34. Return of the Shred |- | 1984 || "Balls to the Wall" || Accept || || || 1.41. Opening Licks |- | 1983 || "Bang Your Head(Bang Your Head) Metal Health" || Quiet Riot || || ||1.11. Opening Licks |- | 1987 || "Bathroom Wall" || Faster Pussycat || || || 5.35. Relentless Riffs |- | 2003 || "Because, It's Midnite" || Limozeen || || || 2.52. Amp Warmers Encore |- | 1987 || "Caught In a Mosh" || Anthrax || || || 6.46. Furious Fretwork |- | 1982 || "Electric Eye" || Judas Priest || || || 6.16. Furious Fretwork |- | 1982 || "Heat of the Moment" || Asia || || || 2.32. Amp Warmers |- | 1981 || "Hold On Loosely" || 38. Special || || || 3.33. String Snappers |- | 1983 || "Holy Diver" || Dio || || || 3.13. String Snappers |- | 1982 || "I Ran (So Far Away)" || Flock of SeagullsA Flock of Seagulls || || || 1.31. Opening Licks |- | 1984 || "I Wanna Rock" || Twisted Sister || || || 3.53. String Snappers Encore |- | 1981 || "Lonely Is The Night" || Billy Squier || || || 5.25. Relentless Riffs |- | 1980 || "Los Angeles" || X || || || 5.45. Relentless Riffs |- | 1982 || "No One Like You" || Scorpions || || || 2.12. Amp Warmers |- | 1981 || "Only A Lad" || Oingo Boingo || || ||4.44. Return of the Shred |- | 1989 || "Play With Me" || Extreme || || || 6.56. Furious Fretwork Encore |- | 1980 || "Police Truck" || Dead Kennedys || || ||6.26. Furious Fretwork |- | 1989 || "Radar Love" || White Lion || || || 2.42. Amp Warmers |- | 1984 || "Round and Round" || Ratt || || || 4.54. Return of the Shred Encore |- | 1988 || "Seventeen" || Winger || || || 6.36. Furious Fretwork |- | 1982 || "Shakin'" || Eddie Money || || || 2.22. Amp Warmers |- | 1983 || "Synchronicity II" || PoliceThe Police || || || 4.24. Return of the Shred |- | 1980 || "Turning Japanese" || VaporsThe Vapors || || || 3.23. String Snappers |- | 1984 || "The Warrior" || Scandal || || || 3.43. String Snappers |- | 1982 || "We Got the Beat" || Go-Go'sThe Go-Go's || || || 1.21. Opening Licks |- | 1980 || "What I Like About You" || RomanticsThe Romantics || || || 4.14. Return of the Shred |- | 1981 || "Wrathchild" || Iron Maiden || || || 5.55. Relentless Riffs Encore |} I Want Candy I Want Candy by Bow Wow Wow was supposed to be in the game, but was taken out for unknown reasons. Also Toni Basil's 1982 hit "Mickey" was also meant to be in the game but was never introduced. Even Ray Parker Jr's smash hit "Ghost Busters" was also supposed to in it but it was rejected for an unknown reason. The song Beat It by Michael Jackson was covered and made by WaveGroup, but was dropped before the final version of the game was made. It would, however, later appear in Guitar Hero World Tour as a Master Track. * Category:Lists * *